1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to roller assemblies and is more particularly directed to those utilized in sliding doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are generally two types of roller assemblies for sliding doors. One type consists of a roller extending laterally from its support member whereby the roller swings rather than slides against a spring force. These devices are complicated in construction, difficult to mount in a sliding door frame and are not as effective as the second type since the spring, whether it be a coil spring or a leaf spring, must be rather stiff in order to support the weight of the door properly.
The second type of roller assemblies for sliding doors is similar to applicant's device which provides a roller which slides longitudinally of the support member with a coil spring interposed between the roller support and the mounting of the device on the door frame. However, none of the conventional devices have a pair of housings that are slidably mounted on each other in telescopic arrangement with a spring interposed between the housings. Also, none of these devices has a means for maintaining the spring and roller in a retracted position so as to facilitate the mounting of the assembly in the door frame after which the roller support is readily released to permit the spring force to be effective in supporting the door.